Raine happyeveryafter
by AkariShima
Summary: Raine things about what happened after Mithos death and what surprises are waiting in the future! My first ENGLISH written FanFic o.o and also my first published here on! I hope you like it! Lloyd x Colette Genis x Presea Sheena x Zelos Raine x OC


_**Hey Guys **_

_**I'm Aki and this is my first FF eddited here o.o**_

_**I'm kinda scared that it's not good enaugh Nah, I know it's alright o.O**_

_**Anyway: THIS is not my FIRST Fan Fic '**_

_**I wrote a whole lot more, but...they're all in german..**_

_**Yeah... German XD And I'm sure that most of you can't read them ' (or better: i THINK you can't read them '')**_

_**The Charakters mentioned are not mine, nor do I posses any rights for them. I don't gain money with my storys (like I someone would give me money for them sweatdrops) and I also don't own the game "Tales of Syphonia! ( OO but i want to...)**_

_**XD Ah...and my english isn't that good (remember: I'm from Austria o.o I just learned english at school...) so don't be to hard on me and if you need to Flame...just do as you please, but i would preffer you don't flame... looks like a cute puppy**_

_**Ok... enaugh talk... Let the Story begin!**_

Raine turned her gaze to the window, admiring the beautifull sky outside her sticky inn-room. It was bright blue and the air was fresh. The wather was perfect which was one of the rare days Raine stopped her works and just enjoyed the warm sun shining on her skin.

She never had time to realax in the past, first watching over Collett, helping her complete her mission and then helping Lloyd save Sylverant and Thet'e'alla from total destruction under the Hand of Yggdrasil, who was in fact Mithos, the hero fromt the past.

But that was long time ago.

Their journey was over three ot four years ago, both worlds became one, Mithos was defeated.

Everything was solved and their group separated with the promise to meet each other once in a while. Raine smiled. Man, was Colette happy when she and Lloyd started to travel through this new world together, searching for the Expheres and Cruxis Cristals that were hidden all over the world. They fullfiled the promise they gave each other the night before the final fight with Mithos began.

"_I'm sure their going to confess theit love for each other soon."_, Raine thought chuckling. _"It's just a matter of time until it happens... Colette loved Lloyd nearly hr whole life and Lloyd... loves her, even if he refuses to admit it" _She was sure Lloyd was the first one to confess, which other reason could he have, running into her office, asking her how to tell a girl you like her, blushing deeply while speaking? And there was no other girl that he could have meant than Colette, right? "_They will work out sooner or later. Fate was what bond them to each and their love is one of these that will last until and bejond death."_

Her little brother, Genis, was just a little bit more complex. She knew he was in love with Presea, their former teamate, a shy girl, probably as old as Raine herself. But the fact that she had a Cruxis Cristal stoped her from growing up, remaining in the body of a twelve year old girl. But know, freed from this burden, Raine knew that Presea had grown into a beautifull young teenager. She knew from Genis, who kept his contact with Presea through letters and little visits, that the pink haired girl lived at Regals home, helping him out with his work.

"_Probably as a mascot! That would just suit Regal!"_, Rain giggled.

Genis and herself had decided to stop the discrimination against half elfs and help their brothers and sisters to find a knew home. They decided to start in Heimdall, which wasn't a easy task. Most of the elfs refused to accept Rain and Genis as a part of their community.

The eldest allowed them to stay, but this was just because the both of them were part of the fellowship of the chosen one, Colette, who saved the world.

Their behaviour didn't change, even after they helped them to rebuild Heimdall. Raine sighned. She had knew that it would be a hard task. Elfs and humans were stubborn. They refused to even think about accepting halfelfs. But the silfer haired healer also knew that it will take them time to change. And she was sure that one day elfs, humans and halfelfs will live together in peace.

But many years will pass until that happens and Raine would take the first step into helping fullfill her dream and the hopefull dreams of all the other halfelf, from both, Sylverant and Thet'e'alla.

She knew from experiance that it would work out.

"_Sheena hated Zelos too, but now they both are on a mission, because the king made Sheena a 'Emissary of peace'!"_, Raine thought slightly chuckling. Everyone knew that Sheena hated the attitude of the male chosen. The red haired male was always cocky, non stop flirting with the female gender. And Sheena, beeing quite shy herself, hated him for always trying to hit on her. He even gave her nicknames like "Volumtious Honey" and "Violent Banshee"!

That last one would piss of any girl, right? Not to mention his _huge_ fan-club of drooling girls, most of them ritch and spoiled.

Raine shook her head slightly. No, she was sure that Zelos was the one who asked the king to pair him up with the dark haired ninja.

But she had to commit that he acted around the young summoner a lot diffrent, tha he acted around Raine or any other girl. It nearly seemed he was more gentle ans sensitive when he was around her. Of course he masked that behind his ever-happy-face and cocky behaviour, but the healer knew he cared a lot about Sheena. He saved her (and the team) a couple of times during the journy of regenaration, but always said that he was 'always happy to help out a beautifull lady', which made Sheena always blush and slapping him, calling him a 'damn pervert'.

Raine also knew that Sheena liked the redhead too, but was to proud and to shy to admit it. After Zelos betrayed them all, Sheena was the most hurt, but tried to hide it from the other members of the team. Raine saw it non the less. Sheena cared for the chosen of Thet'e'alla a lot more than she wanted to admit to herself.

"_But they will work out too, just like Colette and Lloyd will!"_

It seemed like everyone around her seemed to fall in love with each other. The female halfelf felt depressed. She too, wanted to have a partner, someone to hold on, someone to love. But it seemed she never met the right person. Or her work kept her away from going out, meeting other people. The chance that a elf would fall in love with her was really, really small nd most of the humans feared or hated her for being a halfelf. To find a other halfelf was difficult because they hid themself well and the ones she already met, weren't her type.

Raine sighned deep.

It seemed that desteny didn't want her to fall in love.

Everyone knew her to be the mature one.

The one who thought before acting.

Raine, the "icy Beauty", as Zelos had called her one time.

But she knew that her friend cared deeply for her ans that she would never be alone, with them by her side. That was why Raine never gave up hope. She was sure that she would meet her 'special person' one day.

It could be that she had to wait years.

But it also could be that her true love was just somewhere near her and she couldn't see him?

But she would wait. She would wait and hope for him to finaly find her.

Suddendly the phone rang and Raine was brought back to reality.

She picked it up quickly.

"**Raine Sage. Oh, hello...It's you! Haven't heard from you a lot since we met at the New Years Festival...Yeah I'm fine and Genis too. And you?...That's nice to hear. So, why did you call me?... Ah, yes... Of course... Who's coming? Just you?... A date?..uh..S-sure... w-whenever you w-want to... Seven o'clock...Alright... See you!"**

Raines face turned red.

She couldn't belive it.

She would have a date. A date with **_him_**!

"_Life starts to get better each day! It seems desteny means it good with me... after all!"_

_**The End**_

_**Ok o.O I'm finished **_

_**After 2 ours o.o' I hope you liked it **_

_**Ah... befor I forget: This is a **One-Shot **so don't expect a folowing chapter!**_

_**I know I could write a lot more and some of you want to know who that guy is that's going to take Raine out on a date? But this will be up to your choice!**_

_**Remember: There are still two male members of the group left that could date her and some other guys too. Is it Kratos? Or Regal? Or maybe Juan?**_

_**I for myself (aka my health-sake o.O') decided that you can decide yourself who is the perfect partner for Raine **_

_**And if you want, you can tell me who you think suits her best in a review or a PM if you want to smiles**_

_**Ok...and now... COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**throws Cookies around and into the waiting arms of the hungry readers**_

_**I hope I see you all again sometime!**_

_**Or maybe in my next FF?**_

_**We'll see :D**_

_**I luv ya all!**_

_**Aki (alias Akari Shima)**_


End file.
